Sabaku no Naruto
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Naruto, tras ser traicionado por su Aldea, huye de Konoha para buscar un lugar en donde lo traten mejor. Capítulo 8 subido! 101 reviews ya! Se acabó el fic, dentro habrá sorpresas. Gracias a todos. Y que disfruten.
1. Traicionado

**Capítulo 1: Traicionado.**

La misión de rescate de Sasuke ha sido todo un éxito, no solo porque Sasuke haya regresado, sino que Orochimaru está muerto. En el hospital se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto, los dos muy graves, aunque Sasuke menos. Sakura estaba todo el rato con Sasuke, mientras que en la habitación donde estaba Naruto, no había recibido visitas durante una semana, salvo de Ero-sennin (NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!) y Tsunade. Naruto estaba más triste que nunca, ya que esperaba que alguien más fuera a verle, alguno de sus amigos o tal vez Sakura, pero nadie venía. En cuanto se recuperó, fue a ver a Sasuke, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte puñetazo de Sakura, mandándolo a volar por los aires hasta su casa. En cuanto se recuperó del golpe, estuvo todo el día preguntándose qué había hecho mal, si hizo algo que le hubiera molestado a Sakura…

Flash Back

**Naruto:** Se puede Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** …

**Naruto:** Hola Sasuke-baka, cómo te encuentras?

**Sasuke:** Hmp.

**Naruto:** No cambias en nada eh? Oye Sakura, quieres que te traiga algo, estás muy pálida.

**Sakura:** Naruto, te quieres callar o quieres que te calle yo?

**Naruto:** Eh?

**Sakura:** Por tu culpa Sasuke-kun está en este estado, te dije que no le hicieras nada malo, y no me escuchaste.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan, no tuve otra elección.

**Sakura:** No me llames Sakura-chan! Tu y yo hemos acabado Naruto, sal de esta habitación! (le propinó un soberano puñetazo en toda la cara)

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto pensaba que las cosas no podían ir a peor, pero que equivocado estaba, a la noche, unos encapuchados intentaron asesinarle, sin éxito, pero le dejaron la casa destrozada. En cuanto se fueron, Naruto estuvo reflexionando bastante sobre por qué estaba en Konoha, si nadie le quiere? Al final fue a hablar con Tsunade a mediados de la noche. En cuanto llegó, vió a Tsunade medio dormida sobre su escritorio.

**Naruto (en un tono triste):** Tsunade-obachan.

**Tsunade (despertando):** Ein? Naruto, qué haces aquí?

**Naruto:** He decidido marcharme de Konoha.

**Tsunade:** Cómo? Y eso por qué?

**Naruto:** Han intentado matarme hace poco, y eran de Konoha, se dejaron esto. (le enseña una bandana con el signo de Konoha) No puedo seguir viviendo en un sitio en el que todos sus habitantes me odian a muerte.

**Tsunade:** Ordenaré ahora mismo que los busquen y …

**Naruto:** No se moleste, aunque lo haga y los castiguen, serán dos o tres, pero el resto de la aldea sigue odiándome. No puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo. (Se quita la bandana de su cabeza) Tome, yo ya no lo necesito.

**Tsunade (mientras Naruto se va):** Naruto, por favor, no te vayas.

**Naruto:** Cuídate mucho, Tsunade-sama. Para mí ha sido como la madre que nunca he tenido, y si ve a Ero-sennin, dígale que él fue como un padre para mí. Espero verles otra vez. Y no intenten buscarme, mientras en esta aldea todo sigan odiándome, no regresaré. Adiós. (Dicho esto se fue, dejando a Tsunade en su despacho llorando amargamente)

Shizune que vio como Naruto se iba, fue a ver a Tsunade, pero al verla llorando, intentó saber qué pasó.

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama, qué ha pasado?

**Tsunade:** Naruto se va para siempre, todo por esos prejuiciosos. No sé por qué sigo siendo Hokage de una Aldea que odia a alguien no ha hecho nada malo.

**Shizune:** No entiendo.

**Tsunade:** Han intentando matar a Naruto, y eran de Konoha, él no lo ha soportado más y ha dejado de ser un ninja de Konoha. No sé a dónde irá ni cómo hará para sobrevivir. También ha dicho que no le busquemos, y respeto su decisión.

**Shizune:** Y qué haremos?

**Tsunade:** Mañana quiero que llames a Sakura, ya que ha dejado una nota para ella. Mejor, llámala ahora mismo.

Shizune se va a buscar a Sakura, mientras Tsunade lee la nota y al terminar de leerla siente un dolor en el pecho, viendo que su alumna había tenido algo que ver. Al poco rato, llega Shizune con Sakura.

**Sakura:** Que ocurre sensei?

**Tsunade:** Shizune, déjanos solas, por favor. (Shizune sale y cierra la puerta) Sakura, estás contenta con que Sasuke haya regresado?

**Sakura:** Por supuesto que sí. Pero, a qué viene eso?

**Tsunade:** Tanto que has tenido que herir a Naruto en lo más profundo de su corazón?

**Sakura:** Bueno, esta mañana no estaba de humor y lo pagué con él, pensaba disculparme con él a la mañana.

**Tsunade:** Demasiado tarde para eso, el daño está hecho y él se ha ido de Konoha para siempre.

**Sakura:** Cómo?

**Tsunade:** Sí Sakura, y me ha dejado esto para ti. (Sakura coge la nota y la lee. En cuanto termina comienza a llorar) De nada te servirá ahora llorar, él no volverá nunca, y no intentes salir a buscarle, ya que me ha pedido que nadie, es decir nadie intente buscarle.

**Sakura:** No, Naruto, por qué? Qué he hecho? NOOOOO!

3 años después…

Naruto se refugió en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, en casa de su amigo Gaara, ya que no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir, y en cuanto el kazekage oyó los motivos por los cuales tuvo que huir de Konoha, le recordó el infierno que vivió él y le ofreció su casa para que viviera allí todo el tiempo que quisiera, sus hermanos aceptaron la idea y hasta entonces, Naruto ha estado entrenando allí, aprendiendo muchas técnicas, ganando reputación, ahora le conocían como Sabaku no Naruto, ya que, sin saber cómo, ha aprendido a controlar la arena como Gaara cuando tenía el Sukaku dentro, además de variar el jutsu de invocación para poder invocar al Kyuubi en cuanto quisiera para ayudarle. No le fue nada mal a Naruto, ya era un Jounin de la Arena, y allí todo el mundo le aceptaba, incluso tenía un club de admiradoras, y siempre iba con Ayame (su compañera de equipo), la cual estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Naruto ha cambiado bastante, de hecho, tanto él como el Kyuubi han hecho un pacto de usar el cuerpo los dos, con lo cual Naruto ya no tenía los ojos color azul cielo, sino rojos como la sangre (los ojos de Kyuubi Naruto), y las ojeras marcadas en sus ojos. Ya no llevaba el traje naranja de siempre, ahora llevaba un traje negro estilo Underworld y siempre iba con los brazos cruzados.

Un día, Gaara le llamó a él y a Ayame a su despacho.

**Gaara:** Naruto, tienes que llevar estos informes a Konoha, y son de vital importancia.

**Naruto:** Como quieras Gaara.

**Gaara:** Ayame!

**Ayame:** Hai?

**Gaara:** Quiero que vayas con Naruto y le ayudes en todo lo que necesite.

**Ayame:** Así lo haré, Gaara-sama.

**Naruto:** No le gusta que le llamen sama.

**Ayame:** Lo siento Naruto-kun.

**Gaara:** Y a él no le gusta que le digan kun.

**Ayame (sacando la lengua):** Lo siento.

Los dos se fueron de inmediato y llegaron a Konoha, y cuando los guardas preguntaron sus nombres, Naruto se llamó a sí mismo Kyuuto, porque ahora son Naruto y Kyuubi a la vez. Entraron y fueron a ver a la Hokage, pero para su sorpresa Tsunade ya no era Hokage, sino Kakashi.

**Kyuuto:** Vaya, Tsunade ya no es la Hokage?

**Kakashi:** No, ella dejó de serlo hace varios años.

**Ayame:** Venimos para entregarle estos documentos.

**Kyuuto:** Y dónde puedo ubicarla?

**Kakashi:** Está viviendo en un casa en donde vivía un ninja que era muy querido para ella. Sakura te llevará allí. Sakura!

**Sakura:** Hai Kakashi-sensei.

**Kakashi:** Lleva a nuestros invitados a ver a Tsunade.

**Sakura:** Como ordene.

Sakura les condujo hasta donde antes vivía Naruto, claro que éste se lo imaginaba pero no dijo nada. En cuanto llegaron, Sakura se fue mientras Naruto fue a entrar en su antigua casa. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver el desorden que había.

**Naruto:** Estoy en casa Tsunade-okasan.

**Tsunade:** Nani? (se voltea) Naruto, eres tú?

**Naruto:** Hai.

**Tsunade (abrazándolo mientras comienza a llorar):** Naruto, que alegría me das. Mi Naruto.

Vaya, no escribia tanto desde que hice mi primer fic en otro foro. Por favor, no sean vagos y dejen sus reviews, si no se llega a los 5 o más reviews por capítulo, no actualizaré el fic. ASI QUE NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto  No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

La problemática relación de Naruto (22 capítulos, en proceso)

Love Hina  Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, en proceso)

¿Cuestión de honor? (10 capítulos, en proceso)

Si ya los habéis leído, no pasa nada, pero sino los habéis leído, no perdéis nada en leer otras obras mías.


	2. Revelación

**Capítulo 2: Revelación.**

Vamos, por la gran afluencia de reviews parece ser que os ha gustado la historia. Bueno, tenía pensado actualizar mi fic de Naruto "La problemática relación de Naruto", pero visto los resultados, que superan con creces los que recibí, pues actualizaré este esta semana.

Flash Back

**Naruto:** Estoy en casa Tsunade-okasan.

**Tsunade:** Nani? (se voltea) Naruto, eres tú?

**Naruto:** Hai.

**Tsunade (abrazándolo mientras comienza a llorar):** Naruto, que alegría me das. Mi Naruto.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto, Ayame y Tsunade se encontraban comiendo en la pequeña salita, un tanto desordenada, mientras que Tsunade no cabía en su asombro por como había cambiado Naruto.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, no sabes la alegría que me has dado. Ya pensaba que no volvería a verte.

**Naruto:** No me ha ido mal.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, quien es ella? Es tu novia? (Este comentario hizo enrojecer a la chica a más no poder, mientras que Naruto siguió impasible)

**Naruto:** No. Es mi compañera de equipo. Su nombre es Ayame Katsura.

**Ayame:** Es un placer conocer a la madre de Naruto-kun.

**Tsunade:** Je je gracias pero yo no soy su verdadera madre, de hecho, Naruto nunca conoció a sus padres.

**Naruto:** Pero a ella la considero como mi madre. Y Ayame…

**Ayame (colorada):** Sí?

**Naruto:** No vuelvas a decirme kun. Ya sabes que me pongo enfermo con oírlo.

**Tsunade:** Si te tiene confianza, por qué no le dejas que te llame como quiera?

**Naruto:** Es una larga historia, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de contarla.

**Tsunade:** Has cambiado muchísimo, ya no eres aquel chico revoltoso y escandaloso que quería destacar entre todos.

**Naruto:** He cambiado y mucho. Y bueno si me disculpáis, voy a dar una vuelta; Ayame, tú quédate aquí, vale?

**Ayame:** Hai.

Naruto se fue, cerrando la puerta, dejando a Ayame muy triste y a Tsunade bastante confundida. No comprendía el comportamiento de Naruto, con lo que decidió "interrogar" a su compañera.

**Tsunade:** Ayame, puedes contarme por qué Naruto se comporta así?

**Ayame:** No debería, pero se lo diré. Todo fue hace tres años, cuando lo conocí. Estaba entrenando con el kazekage, cuando Naruto llegó. Estaba hecho polvo, sus ropas destrozadas y ya no le digo como se encontraba su persona. Tardó varios días en reponerse, y a veces teníamos que obligarle a comer, estaba verdaderamente fatal. Cuando se recuperó definitivamente, Gaara decidió un combate de práctica contra Naruto; claro que yo pensaba que sería fácil derrotarle, pero me venció en cuestión de minutos. Yo no me lo creía, pero lo más curioso, es que simplemente se giró y le dijo a Gaara que quería un entrenamiento de rango A o S.

**Tsunade:** Me extraña que Naruto no se pusiera a gritar, pero continúa.

**Ayame:** Hai. Después de eso, fue entrenando hasta conseguir un nivel de Jounin, hizo el examen de Jounin sin hacer el de Chuunin y sacó una S en el examen, mientras que yo saqué una B. A partir de ahí muchas kunoichis de la arena van tirando baba por él, pero nunca les hacía caso, de hecho, una vez estuvo a punto de matarlas a todas, pero porque le recuerda a algo que le debe de doler, algo que no tiene asumido.

**Tsunade:** Un desamor.

**Ayame:** Desamor? Yo pensaba que Naruto nunca se había enamorado.

**Tsunade:** Estaba enamorado de mi antigua alumna Sakura, pero por causas que prefiero no contarte ella le hirió tanto física como mentalmente, sobre todo en su corazón a Naruto.

**Ayame:** Sakura, una chica de pelo rosa?

**Tsunade:** Hai.

**Ayame (furiosa):** QUE ESA PERRA LE HIZO ESO A NARUTO-KUN? Y ENCIMA FUE LA QUE NOS ACOMPAÑÓ HASTA AQUÍ?

**Tsunade:** Tranquilízate Ayame. Ella le hizo eso y no se puede cambiar, pero algo sí sé y es que Naruto ya nunca jamás podrá mirarla.

**Ayame:** Cualquiera haría eso.

**Tsunade:** Y cambiando de tema, a ti te gusta Naruto verdad?

**Ayame (colorada a la 7ª potencia):** Eh? Pues… es que… (intentando formar una frase coherente)

**Tsunade:** No te voy a decir que me parece bien o mal, solo que lo tienes muy difícil. La verdad me gustaría que Naruto estuviera contigo, ya que pareces una buena chica, pero debes vigilarle, ya que he podido notar que se inestabiliza bastante emocionalmente.

**Ayame:** Arigato por sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento…

**Lee:** Vamos Tenten, derrota a Ino!

**Neji:** Vamos, tú puedes! (Neji gritando y apoyando a Tenten? Qué me he perdido?)

**Naruto (llegando al lugar):** Entrenando?

**Shino:** Sí.

**Shikamaru:** Y tú quien eres?

**Sakura (llegando agarrada del brazo de Sasuke):** Es Kyuuto, un Jounin de la Arena que ha traido un mensaje a Hokage-sama. Kyuuto, te los presento, ellos son Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Lee, Kiba y este es Sasuke.

**Kyuuto (hablando secamente):** Hola.

**Neji:** Si eres Jounin, que te parece un combate de práctica?

**Kyuuto:** Por qué no. Nunca viene mal derrotar a un ninja más. Sólo espero que no tengas el nivel de esa chica, Tenten era tu nombre no? (La chica asiente con cara enfadada) Porque si no el combate será muy aburrido.

**Neji (enojado): **No te des esos aires. Comencemos.

Notas del autor: No se me dan muy bien las técnicas con lo cual diré lo que me acuerde, además los combates no son lo mío.

El combate comenzó, Neji utilizaba su Juuken contra Kyuuto, pero la arena bloqueaba todos los ataques de Neji, lo que resaltó en Sasuke, recordándole algo. Así paso largo tiempo, hasta que Neji se lanzó contra Kyuuto de frente, hasta que le dio, al menos eso creía él, pero era un clon de arena, que le sujetó la mano, mientras un kunai estaba a la altura de su garganta.

**Kyuuto:** Si esto fuera una misión, estarías muerto. Si esto es un entrenamiento, encontraría más emocionante jugar un solitario.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver tal cosa, menos Sakura y Sasuke, que esos movimientos los había visto en otro lugar.

**Sakura:** Bueno, creo que ahora yo seré tu oponente.

**Kyuuto:** Yo no peleo contra kunoichis, y más si su nivel de chakra es tan bajo. (Sakura golpea el suelo, haciendo que se resquebraje)

**Sakura:** Mide tus palabras o acabarás como el suelo.

**Kyuuto:** Espero divertirme contigo. Para hacértelo más fácil, no me moveré de aquí. Ataca cuanto quieras.

Sakura se puso sus guantes de cuero y se lanzó a por Kyuuto. Desapareció de su vista y saltó por detrás de él, lanzándole varios kunais, pero que la arena paró de inmediato. Después ella comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestro y siniestro, pero la arena la iba bloqueando pero con mucha dificultad, hasta tal punto que la atravesó pero Kyuuto se inclinó estilo Matriz, dejando de piedra a Sakura. Ella no se rindió y le dirigió un tremendo puñetazo en todo el estómago, cosa que la arena no pudo parar y que impactó en su destino.

**Sakura:** Je, te di.

**Kyuuto:** Eso crees? (Se convierte en arena y agarra con fuerza la mano y el brazo de su propietaria) "Esto me lo hicieron a mí cuando era joven y te reíste de mí. A ver que te parece esto." Diez mil años de dolor!

Kyuuto salió del suelo, justo debajo de Sakura y como todos ustedes imaginaréis le clavo sus dedos índices en todo el trasero de Sakura que la mandó por los aires hasta un árbol, dejándola retorciéndose de dolor (eso no es nada con lo que te espera).

**Kiba:** Ugh, eso tiene que doler.

**Tenten (horrorizada):** No quisiera estar en su piel.

**Lee (aterrorizado):** Pues espera, que más miedo me da a mí Sakura cuando se cabrea, y me da que está más cabreada que nunca. (Apuntando a Sakura que se levanta)

Sakura se levantaba con un aura negra a su alrededor, cuando se pudo ver su rostro, se podía ver que estaba aún más enfadada de lo que ustedes señores lectores se pueden imaginar. Se abalanzó sobre Kyuuto, el cual no se percató de ello y recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara, que lo dejó tumbado varios metros. Sakura estaba regocijándose y diciendo que no se levantaría en una temporada, pero para su sorpresa Kyuuto se había levantado.

**Kyuuto:** Ese golpe me pilló desprevenido. Tendré que tomármelo más en serio.

La máscara de tela que cubría el rostro de Kyuuto se había rasgado, dejándose ver uno de los bigotes de su mejilla al aire. Todos lo tomaron como una herida, pero a una kunoichi en especial la hizo sospechar, y algo en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía a quien pertenecía. Kyuuto se dirigió hacia Sakura, limpiándose el polvo de su traje negro de cuero, hasta que cuando llegó, se cruzó de brazos.

**Kyuuto:** Esta vez sí que me moveré, espero que estés a la altura, Sakura-chan.

Sakura se abalanzó con la misma velocidad que antes, pero esta vez Kyuuto desapareció dejando tras de sí una estela de arena, apareciendo espalda a espalda detrás de Sakura. Esto la irritó bastante y se giró dispuesta a golpearle otra vez, pero él lo había previsto y la cogió del brazo y la estrelló contra el suelo, resquebrajándolo. Sakura se levantó de inmediato, se alejó, hizo unos sellos y comenzó a formar el Chidori (**Inner:** CHIDORI? Pero que coño escribes? **Yo:** Algo le debió enseñar su Sasuke-kun a Sakura no? **Inner: **Pero estás loco o qué? **Yo:** Quería otra cosa, pero me pareció mejor esto. Tranki, eso no es nada con lo que le va a hacer pasar Naruto en su estancia en Konoha; por hacerle lo que le hizo.)

**Kyuuto:** Interesante, pero nada contra mí. Rasengan!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con lo que acababan de oir, pero aun más cuando los dos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, provocando una gran polvareda. En cuanto se disipó, se pudo ver a los dos en cada extremo, Sakura tenía la ropa desgarrada por muchos sitios, mientras que a Kyuuto no se le notaba nada (están mirando por el lado contrario a donde se rompió la tela que cubría su cara); Sakura se giró y pudo ver que Kyuuto no tenía nada, lo cual no se sorprendía.

**Kyuuto:** Pensaba que solo Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-baka podían usar ese ataque. (Se gira lentamente mientras dice lo siguiente) Pero ha bastado para terminar de rasgar la fina tela que cubría mi rostro. Ya me recuerdas ahora!

Todos estaban que flipaban, cuando vieron la tela, más bien la poquísima tela que le cubría el rostro, pudieron ver los bigotes en sus mejillas y todos supieron de inmediato quien era: era Uzumaki Naruto.

**Hinata:** Naruto!

**Shikamaru:** No puede ser, pero cómo es posible?

**Lee:** Ese es Naruto-kun? No puedo creerlo.

**Sasuke:** Hmp. "Así que ese dobe sigue vivo."

**Naruto:** No ha estado nada mal Sakura, pero esto se acabó para ti. Terminaré esto aquí y ahora. Tormenta de arena!

Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos, y se levantó un vendaval que giraba en torno a Sakura, al principio no pasaba nada, pero cuando la arena comenzaba a ser levantada por la ventolera, Sakura intentaba salir de ahí, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, era golpeada por Naruto, hasta tal punto que ninguno de sus compañeros podía verla dentro del remolino de arena. Cuando paró, se podía ver a Naruto con un pie encima de la espalda de una Sakura que no se podía mover, no estaba inconsciente, pero no podía moverse. Esto hizo enfurecer a Sasuke y se dirigió hacia Naruto, pero éste lo sabía y le lanzó a Sakura con el pie de una patada, haciendo que los dos cayeran.

**Naruto:** Cuídala bien, ya que ella te eligió a ti y rechazó mi amistad, haciendo que me fuera de aquí. Hacia tiempo que quería hacérselo pagar. Ahora que ya lo he hecho, ya puedo vivir tranquilo. Adiós.

Dicho esto se va de la zona de entrenamiento, dejando a todos completamente consternados por el extraño comportamiento de Naruto, sobre todo a Sakura y Hinata, que aún no se creían que no lo hubieran reconocido, pero que a Sasuke le entraban ganas de pelear contra Naruto para saber cuan fuerte se había vuelto.

Joder, cada vez escribo más, es que 15 reviews x el primer capítulo animan a escribir a cualquiera. Que pasará ahora que todos saben que Naruto ha vuelto? Qué hará Sasuke? Y Sakura? Y ya no digamos Hinata? Si quieren saberlo, NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto --> No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

La problemática relación de Naruto (22 capítulos, en proceso) Próxima actualización: Esta semana o la siguiente.

Love Hina --> Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, en proceso) Próxima actualización: Desconocida

¿Cuestión de honor? (10 capítulos, en proceso) Próxima actualización: Desconocida.

Si ya los habéis leído, no pasa nada, pero sino los habéis leído, no perdéis nada en leer otras obras mías. Si alguno kiere saber cuando actualizaré los que ponen Desconocida en la próxima actualización, dejen sus reviews o si ya lo han dejado, inviten a otros a leerlos o demen ideas, que en esos fics ando algo escaso. Nos vemos, ja ne!


	3. No es asunto tuyo

**Capítulo 3: No es asunto tuyo.**

Y sigo con este fic, es que mientras reciba tantos reviews, me entran ganas de escribir solo en este. Jejejejejeje. No os aburro más y os dejo con el capítulo.

Después de que Naruto venciera a Sakura, se dirigió a un lago cercano (imagínense que hay uno), esperando encontrarse tranquilo, aunque no era eso lo que sentía por dentro.

**Naruto:** "Lo siento por ti Sakura, pero si creías que eso sería todo, estas muy equivocada. Me hiciste sufrir y ahora te haré sufrir yo a ti." (En eso notó una presencia) Hinata, sal de ahí atrás, no creo que hayas venido por gusto.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun…

**Naruto:** Hinata, no me digas kun, que no me gusta nada.

**Hinata:** Por qué has cambiado tanto? Antes no eras así.

**Naruto:** No es asunto tuyo.

**Hinata:** Claro que es asunto mío. Naruto, no sé si lo sabrás pero yo siempre te he querido. (Vaya, lo ha dicho sin tartamudear ni un segundo, un milagro)

**Naruto:** No sé si creer en tus palabras.

**Hinata:** Por favor, piensa un poco. Alguna vez me he metido contigo, ignorado, hecho sufrir o algo?

**Naruto:** "Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me ha hecho daño." Hmp.

**Hinata:** Naruto, no sé porque querías hacerle eso a Sakura, no lo sé ni lo quiero saber, pero por favor, vuelve a ser como antes.

**Naruto:** Pides un imposible Hinata. Ya soy así y no puedo cambiar. Te agradezco tus sentimientos, pero ahora mismo mi corazón esta muy endurecido.

**Hinata (abrazándole y llorando):** Déjame ablandártelo Naruto. No tienes ni idea de lo que sufrí cuando te fuístes. Intentando encontrarte o saber algo de ti mientras iba de misión en misión.

**Naruto (tocando la frente de Hinata con la mano):** Un momento Hinata. "Le leeré los recuerdos" ... "Es cierto, lo puedo ver, su sufrimiento, parecido a mí, un momento, esto qué es? Grrrr"

**Hinata:** Ocurre algo Naruto?

**Naruto:** Cuando te sellaron Hinata?

**Hinata:** A los dos meses de irte tú. No daba la talla para el clan y me sellaron. Por qué lo pregunt… qué haces?

**Naruto (rompiendo la venda que cubría la frente de Hinata):** Técnica de des-sellado permanente. (Golpea la frente de Hinata, haciendo que el sello desapareciera al momento) Ya está, no tienes de que preocuparte por ese sello.

**Hinata:** Cómo lo supistes?

**Naruto:** Leyendo tus pensamientos y tus recuerdos di con uno muy malo para ti.

**Hinata:** Mi padre irá a por ti si se entera.

**Naruto:** No le tengo miedo. Si algo odié siempre es que te trataran tan mal como a mí por no ser como ellos querían.

Neji fue a buscar a Hinata puesto que no la encontraba desde el combate, hasta que dio con ella.

**Neji:** Hinata, te estaba buscando.

**Hinata (volteándose):** Neji-nisan.

**Neji (fijandose en la frente de Hinata):** Hinata, y el sello?

**Naruto:** Se lo he quitado yo. Una vez te prometí que cuando pudiera te libraría de ese sello. Quieres que te lo quite a ti tambien?

**Neji:** Naruto, de verás que podrás hacerlo?

**Naruto:** Y no solo eso, si vuelven a intentar sellarte, no funcionará. Es un anti-sellos.

**Neji:** Si el clan se entera, irá a por ti.

**Hinata:** No le importa.

**Neji:** Debería importarle, ya que le considerarían un traidor.

**Naruto:** Sería así si fuera un ninja de Konoha, pero ahora soy un ninja de la Arena. Yo me fui de aquí porque nadie me quería aquí.

**Neji:** Sí pero y Hinata, la considerarían una traidora.

**Naruto:** Yo cuidaría de ella. Así de simple. Y todo aquél que intente hacerle algo se las verá conmigo. Ya no soy el mismo, como pudiste ver en el combate.

**Neji:** Está bien, si asi lo quieres de acuerdo. Yo de momento seguiré como hasta ahora. Os informaré de todo lo que ocurra en el clan.

**Hinata:** Gracias Neji. Nunca lo olvidaré.

**Naruto:** Suerte Neji. Bueno Hinata, yo voy a casa, de seguro que Ayame estará preocupada.

**Hinata (celosísima):** Y quien es esa Ayame?

**Naruto:** Mi compañera de equipo.

**Hinata:** "Una compañera? Y una mierda. Esa quiere quitarme a mi Naruto-kun."

Mientras tanto, en el hospital…

**Kakashi:** Cómo? Que Kyuuto en realidad es Naruto? Cómo es posible?

**Sasuke:** Créelo, porque lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, y fíjate como ha dejado a Sakura.

**Kakashi:** Ha debido de entrenar muchísimo para hacer semejante ataque.

**Sasuke:** Y no solo eso, recuerdas a Gaara cuando me enfrenté a él?

**Kakashi:** Sí.

**Sasuke:** Pues Naruto podía controlar la arena como él. Sin moverse, la arena le protegía de todos los golpes. Es como si tuviera al Sukaku dentro de él.

**Kakashi:** Y dices que le hizo eso a Sakura por venganza?

**Sasuke:** Eso dijo él.

Flash Back

**Naruto:** Cuídala bien, ya que ella te eligió a ti y rechazó mi amistad, haciendo que me fuera de aquí. Hacia tiempo que quería hacérselo pagar. Ahora que ya lo he hecho, ya puedo vivir tranquilo. Adiós.

Fin del Flash Back

**Kakashi:** Es extraño, algo le debió hacer Sakura para que Naruto quisiera hacerle eso.

**Sasuke:** Tengo que irme.

**Kakashi:** Irás a pelear contra él me imagino no?

**Sasuke:** Por supuesto. Quiero saber lo fuerte que se ha hecho ese dobe.

**Sakura (recuperandose):** Sasuke-kun, ten cuidado. Si mi fuerza no ha podido con él, quiere decir que es muy poderoso.

**Sasuke:** Lo sé mi niña. (Le da un beso en los labios) No te preocupes, no conseguirá derrotarme. (Se va)

**Kakashi:** Eso espero Sasuke, eso espero.

En casa de Tsunade…

**Naruto:** Tsunade-okasan, Ayame-san, he vuelto. Traigo compañía.

**Ayame:** Hola Naruto-kun. Ups, perdón, olvidé que odias que te digan kun.

**Naruto:** Solo a ti y a Hinata os permitiré que me digáis kun.

**Ayame (celosa):** Y quien es Hinata?

**Hinata (saliendo detrás de Naruto):** Soy yo. "Es esta la zorra que quiere quitarme a Naruto-kun? Es guapa, tengo que reconocerlo, pero no por eso se lo voy a dar sin guerra."

**Ayame:** "Es esta chiquilla la puta que quiere quitarme a Naruto-kun? Es mona, pero no podrá superarme, soy más femenina que ella. De seguro ni sabrá hacerlo." Encantada.

**Naruto:** Y Tsunade?

**Ayame:** Parece ser que la llamaron para una urgencia en el hospital hace cosa de una hora o algo así.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.

En una habitación…

**Tsunade:** Te das cuenta de que casi matas a Sakura?

**Naruto:** Y qué si lo hubiera hecho?

**Tsunade:** NO ME VENGAS CON Y QUÉ? ESO PODRÍA CONSIDERARSE UN INTENTO DE ASESINATO.

**Naruto:** No intenté matarla, solo la dejé sin chakra, es muy distinto.

**Tsunade:** Entiendo que ella fue la directa responsable de que te fueras de aquí, pero esa no es razón para hacerle eso.

**Naruto:** Mientras esté aquí, pienso hacerle sufrir lo mismo que me hizo sufrir a mí.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, déjalo ya, por favor.

**Naruto (volteándose):** Lo siento oka-san, pero no puedo. (Se va)

**Tsunade (tono bajo):** Sakura, en qué has convertido a Naruto? Si él supiera que le amabas en realidad…

En la residencia Hyuuga…

**AMBU:** Hiashi-sama, hemos averiguado algo relativo a su hija Hinata.

**Hiashi:** El qué?

**AMBU:** Ha sido des-sellada por un ex-ninja de Konoha.

**Hiashi (furioso):** CÓMO QUE DES-SELLADA? QUIEN LO HA HECHO?

**AMBU:** Uzumaki Naruto.

**Hiashi (sorpendido):** Cómo? Aun sigue con vida?

**AMBU:** Así es. Ahora es un ninja de la Arena.

**Hiashi:** Traigan a Hinata a mi presencia de inmediato. (El AMBU se va) Si Naruto sabe hacer eso, sería un peligro para el clan, el Bouke podría sublevarse al Souke.

En casa de Naruto…

**Naruto:** Bueno Hinata, perdona el desorden, pero me parece que Tsunade-obachan no ha hecho mucha limpieza.

**Tsunade (con la venita en la sien):** A quien has llamado vieja?

**Naruto:** A ti, no sabías que los hijos suelen llamar vieja a su madre?

**Tsunade:** Por esta vez te la paso, pero no vuelvas a decirlo.

**Hinata:** Bueno, y qué piensas hacer Na (se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta) Alguien llama.

**Naruto:** Es para mí. Volveré dentro de un rato. Adiós. (Va a la puerta, la abre, ve a Sasuke y se va con él.)

Tsunade: Esto me da muy mala espina.

Naruto fue junto a Sasuke hacia las afueras de Konoha, hacia un descampado que había, no hacían falta palabras, los dos sabían que tenían que enfrentarse para ver quien es el más fuerte.

Y sigo escribiendo tela. Quien ganará? Sasuke o Naruto? Qué le hará Hiashi a Hinata? Si quieren saberlo, NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto  No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

La problemática relación de Naruto (22 capítulos, en proceso)

Love Hina  Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, en proceso)

¿Cuestión de honor? (10 capítulos, en proceso)

Si ya los habéis leído, no pasa nada, pero sino los habéis leído, no perdéis nada en leer otras obras mías.


	4. Deudas pendientes

**Capítulo 4: Deudas pendientes.**

Y dale con el fic, es que tantos reviews, 48 por 3 capítulos, pues aquí os dejo el capítulo que sé que lo estabais deseando.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la zona de entrenamiento, los dos midiendo sus fuerzas con la mirada, comenzaron a liberar energía, que no pasó desapercibido por nadie y comenzaron a reunirse allí. En cuanto Naruto se fijó y vió a tanta gente, formó una sonrisa en su cara.

**Sasuke:** A qué se debe esa sonrisa?

**Naruto:** Se debe en como te voy a derrotar. Pasa algo?

**Sasuke:** No te hagas ilusiones, he mejorado bastante.

**Naruto:** Comenzamos con un precalentamiento o empezamos serios desde un principio?

**Sasuke:** Lo segundo.

**Naruto:** Bien.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear con un taijutsu de tan alto nivel, que era prácticamente imposible seguirles con la mirada (estilo Dragon Ball Z), después los dos comenzaron a formar sellos y lanzaron uno el Gaton Gran bola de fuego y Naruto formó el Gaton Gran ola oceánica (tecnica sacada de mi cosecha), los cuales se anularon mutuamente, generando una onda expansiva que hizo que todos apartaran la vista; cuando se fue la polvareda, los dos comenzaron a elevar sus niveles de energía al límite, haciendo que a Sasuke le cubriera una especie de aura azul oscura, mientras que a Naruto le cubría un aura roja estilo Kyuubi. Los dos comenzaban a lanzar ataques a diestro y siniestro, pero ninguno llegaba a su destino, hasta que al final se separaron.

**Sasuke:** No lo haces tan mal, tengo que reconocerlo. Eres el primero que hace que me ponga serio de verdad.

**Naruto:** Lo mismo te digo, Sasugay.

Esto irritó a Sasuke, el cual mordió su pulgar, formó unos sellos e invocó al Jefe Serpiente (no me sé el nombre, perdonen ustedes). En cuanto Naruto lo vió, analizó qué debia hacer, para Gamabunta sería muy dificl, así que decidió estrenar una técnica que no había usado nunca.

**Naruto:** Quieres jugar fuerte? Yo tambien jugaré fuerte.

**Sasuke:** Gamabunta no podrá contra mi Jefe Serpiente.

Naruto: Ahora lo veremos. (Se muerde los dos pulgares, forma un conjunto de sellos y pone las palmas en el suelo) Kyubbi Kuchinokse no Jutsu!

De sus palmas surgió una gran humareda, en cuanto se disipó, todos entraron en un estado de pánico, incluida Ayame y Hinata. Lo que apareció entre ellos no era nada mas ni nada menos que Kyuubi, con una sonrisa diabólica.

**Kyuubi:** Gracias Naruto, hacia tiempo que quería salir de ahí.

**Naruto:** Ahí tienes a tu rival. (le indica a Sasuke).

**Kyuubi:** Perfecto. Has cumplido con tu parte, ahora cumpliré con la mía.

Sin embargo Sasuke estaba asombrado, Naruto había invocado a su bijuu y podía controlarlo. Pero no se acobardó. Los dos comenzaron a luchar, la serpiente intentaba golpear a Kyuubi pero éste lo esquivaba con una facilidad increíble. Después Sasuke comenzó a formar unos sellos y comenzó a lanzar mini-serpientes, lo mismo hizo Naruto y comenzó a lanzar mini-Kyuubis. La batalla era tal, que le campo de entrenamiento parecía la 3ª Guerra Mundial en miniatura. Todo estaba siendo destruido, y amenazaba con llegar a la Aldea de Konoha. Pero para su alivio, los dos contendientes se estaban quedando sin chakra, con lo cual Sasuke tuvo que deshacer la técnica, lo mismo que Naruto, lo cual disgustó un poco a Kyuubi. Una vez desaparecidos los dos, Naruto y Sasuke utilizaron su técnica más devastadora.

**Sasuke:** Ahora verás, Raikiri!

**Naruto:** Ok, Kyuubi no Rasengan!

Ante esto último, Tsunade se asustó a tope, ya que esa técnica era un Rasengan con toda la potencia del ataque más potente del Kyuubi. Los dos se abalanzaron y sus ataques chocaron, haciendo que la tierra se hundiera (estilo DBZ), dejando un gran hoyo. En cuanto la humareda desapareció, los dos estaban agotados, tanto que no podían moverse. Pero Naruto estaba más que nunca cabreado, ya que no paraba de llegarle imágenes de lo que Sakura le hizo por el hombre que tenía delante, con lo cual decidió jugarse el todo por el todo.

**Inner Naruto:** Kyuubi, dame todo tu poder ahora mismo.

**Kyuubi:** Vas a usar esa técnica prohibida?

**Inner Naruto:** Sí.

**Kyuubi:** De acuerdo.

Naruto comenzó a formar sellos, pero nadie era capaz de saber qué sería, hasta que Naruto comenzó a acumular energía en la palma de su mano derecha.

**Naruto:** Bueno Sasuke, ahora verás de lo que realmente soy capaz. Una vez tu intentaste matarme, y para colmo cuando te traje de vuelta Haruno me despreció y tu pagarás las consecuencias. Ira de la Naturaleza!

Todos miraban horrorizados lo que iba a suceder, Naruto comenzó a formar dos bolas de energía en sus palmas hasta que las juntó, formando una gran bola de chakra, que se denotaba contenía una ira tal que podía sentirse incluso en la academia, haciendo palidecer incluso a Iruka. Naruto cogió y se lo lanzó a una velocidad increíble, Sasuke lo paraba con las manos desnudas, pero el ataque seguía. Naruto se agotaba, pero decidió arriesgarlo todo.

**Naruto:** Más negro que el odio, más rojo que la sangre, enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, dame más poder que nunca, para acabar con todos aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino. On-da de des-truc-ción letal! (de las palmas de Naruto surgió una especie de Kamehameha que chocó con la bola de energía que había creado previamente, haciendo que explotara, creando semejante onda expansiva que todos los árboles fueron arrancados del suelo, además de que todos los ninjas que estaban viendo semejante batalla se sujetaban con su chakra, que sino saldrían volando).

En cuanto la onda terminó, pudieron ver a Sasuke y Naruto tendidos en el suelo, completamente llenos de heridas. Tsunade se acercó a Sasuke y su rostro palideció.

**Tsunade:** Shizune, llevate ahora mismo a este, si no morirá de inmediato.

**Shizune:** HAI! (se lleva a Sasuke)

**Tsunade (corriendo a donde Naruto):** "Menos mal, solo está inconsciente. Pero qué clase de monstruo has creado Sakura?" A Naruto me lo llevaré yo.

Al día siguiente…

Tsunade se levantaba de la cama y miró a donde se suponía que estaba Naruto, lo buscó con la mirada y no lo veía, hasta que le vió venir con un gran tazón de ramen.

**Naruto:** Supongo que estarás con hambre no madre? Toma, seguro que te gustará.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, que clase de entrenamiento has seguido para aprender semejantes técnicas?

**Naruto:** Uno que casi me cuesta la vida. Bueno, yo me voy, voy a entrenar un poco.

**Tsunade:** Aun no puedo creer que te hayas recuperado tan rápido. Ayer apenas te quedaba chakra.

**Naruto:** Ventajas de estar fusionado con Kyuubi. Ja ne!

**Tsunade:** Ojalá lo de ayer no te cause problemas.

Naruto iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, y pudo comprobar que todos le miraban con miedo y terror, los padres escondían a sus hijos y las madres cerraban todas las ventanas, haciendo que Naruto recordara la infancia que tuvo. Esto no le molestó, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ello, algo que en Suganaruke no le había ocurrido nunca cuando estaba ensayando la técnica. Cuando pasaba cerca de la residencia Hyuuga, su fino oído pudo escuchar la gran discusión que había dentro.

**Hiashi:** COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A VIOLAR LAS NORMAS DEL CLAN?

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun y yo nos queremos y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Si el quiso romper el sello, me ayudo a mejorar como persona.

**Hiashi:** Y ENCIMA EN CUANTO HEMOS INTENTADO SELLARTE DE NUEVO, AL VIEJO CASI SE LE REVIENTA LA MANO. TODO POR ESE DEMONIO.

**Hinata:** NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A NARUTO-KUN DEMONIO PADRE.

**Hiashi (abofeteando a Hinata):** NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ NIÑATA.

Naruto, que lo estaba escuchando todo, en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la bofetada, se metió dentro de la residencia, destrozó la pared y se puso justo detrás de Hiashi. Éste se dio cuenta y le miró con un odio profundo.

**Hiashi:** Como te atreves a entrar en mi casa?

Naruto sin más miramientos, le dio un puñetazo (la arena) que lo mandó al otro extremo del pasillo. Se acercó a Hinata y le miró la inflamación producto de la bofetada que le dio.

**Naruto:** Estas bien Hinata?

**Hinata:** S-sí Naruto-kun.

Hiashi: NARUTOOOO! TE VOY A MATAR AHORA MISMO!

Hiashi se abalanzó contra Naruto, pero fue detenido por Hinata, la cual escupió una gran bocanada de sangre, haciendo que Naruto palideciera y se pusiera completamente furioso.

**Naruto:** HINATA! POR FAVOR, DIME ALGO.

Hinata no decía nada, simplemente, la cogió y se fue del lugar. La llevó a una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, invocó a un zorro curativo y lo dejo a su cargo. Luego se giró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la residencia Hyuuga. En cuanto llegó al patio, había varios Hyuugas allí esperándole, pero Naruto los encerró a todos en la arena, gritó "Ataud del desierto!" y todos fueron despedazados por la arena. En los posteriores minutos, solo se oían gritos y sonidos de madera rompiéndose, hasta que al final la mansión entera comenzó a arder. En medio del patio estaba Naruto frente a Hiashi, el cual estaba herido de muerte.

Hiashi: Naruto, te voy a ma… (antes de que terminara de decir nada, el puño de Naruto se había clavado en su estómago, haciendo que Hiashi comenzara a echar sangre por la boca.

**Naruto:** Esto se acabó para ti Hiashi. Haaaaaa.

Hiashi explota, no quedando nada de él, salvo restos de su traje que vestía. Mientras tanto, llegaba Tsunade junto a Hanabi y Neji y en cuanto vieron la casa arder, los dos querían entrar pero eran detenidos por Tsunade. Tsunade miraba con terror y confusión la casa (imaginaos que de sonido de fondo está el opening de Terminator 2, con las llamas y todo eso y en medio, en vez de salir el Terminator sale Naruto). Cuando los tres vieron a Naruto salir de entre las llamas, Hanabi comenzó a golpearle en el pecho, llorando.

**Hanabi (llorando mientras le golpea el pecho):** Pero por qué lo has hecho?

**Neji:** Naruto, por qué?

**Naruto:** Hiashi iba a matar a Hinata. No podía permitirlo.

**Hanabi:** Entonces nee-chan sigue viva?

**Naruto:** Eso espero, la dejé a cargo de alguien de confianza para que la curara mientras estaba aquí.

Mientras tanto escondidos entre las sombras…

Interesante, Naruto se ha vuelto un completo asesino.

Es verdad, podríamos incitarle a que se uniera a Akatsuki.

**Itachi:** Se puede probar.

Y sigo escribiendo tela. Naruto se ha pasado un poco? Qué hace Akatsuki ahí? Por qué Naruto se ha vuelto así de violento? Si quieren saberlo, NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto -- No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

La problemática relación de Naruto (22 capítulos, en proceso)

Love Hina -- Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, en proceso)

¿Cuestión de honor? (10 capítulos, en proceso)

Si ya los habéis leído, no pasa nada, pero sino los habéis leído, no perdéis nada en leer otras obras mías.


	5. El pasado de Naruto

**Capítulo 5: El pasado de Naruto.**

Y sigo con este estupendo fic, llevo 4 capítulo y ya van 68 reviews, esto si que no me lo esperaba. Aquí tenéis el quinto, espero que os gusten los flash back.

Naruto iba con Hanabi, Neji y Tsunade al lugar en donde había dejado a Hinata con el zorro curativo. Al llegar pudo ver al zorro que hacía ademán de que tenía que hablar con el.

**Zorro:** Naruto, ella está muy grave.

**Naruto:** Podrás salvarla?

**Zorro:** Sobrevivirá, pero dudo mucho que pueda seguir siendo una kunoichi.

**Naruto (a regañadientes):** Maldito Hiashi… Podemos verla?

**Zorro:** Sí, pero no la estimuleis mucho. Y Naruto?

**Naruto:** Dime.

**Zorro:** No estoy seguro, pero todo el tiempo que ha estado inconsciente no ha parado de llamarte.

**Naruto:** Ok. "Hinata, por mi culpa has acabado así."

**Hanabi:** Podemos ver a nee-chan?

**Naruto:** Hai, id primero vosotros.

Neji y Hanabi entraron primero, mientras que Naruto se quedó ahí, mirando al horizonte, con unos ojos que no reflejaban sentimiento alguno.

**Tsunade:** Naruto, estás bien?

**Naruto:** No, no lo estoy. Todos los que se acercan a mí acaban igual. Primero Lina, después Ayame, y ahora Hinata.

**Tsunade:** Ayame? Si ella está bien.

**Naruto:** Ahora, pero una vez estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa. Perdona oka-san, pero no quiero hablar de ello. (Se aleja)

**Ayame (corriendo):** Naruto-kun, Tsunade-san, ufff, dónde estaban? No los encontraba. (Ve a Naruto abatido) Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun?

**Tsunade:** Algo terrible, han intentado matar a Hinata por su culpa.

**Ayame (pálida):** Otra vez? Naruto, qué le habrás hecho al mundo para que el destino te trate así? (De pronto Naruto comenzó a darle como convulsiones) NARUTO!

Ella y Tsunade se le acercaron, consiguieron que se estabilizara, pero de inmediato cayó inconsciente, con toda la cara ensangrentada, producto de las bocanadas de sangre que daba.

**Tsunade:** Hanabi, Neji, ayudadme por favor!

Los llamados acudieron y ayudaron a Tsunade y Ayame a llevar a Naruto a la cabaña. Tsunade comenzó a curarle, cuando Hinata lo vió, casi se desmaya. En cuanto Tsunade terminó, reunió a todos en una parte alejada de Naruto para que descansara.

**Tsunade:** Ayama, tú debes de saber por qué le ocurre esto. Por favor no nos ocultes nada.

**Ayame:** Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría esto. Os contaré todo lo necesario. Naruto, cuando llegó, se encontraba fatal, casi no podía andar. Cuando lo encontramos Gaara y yo, lo cogimos y lo llevamos a la enfermería. Tardó una semana en curarse, pero lo peor era que emocionalmente sigue enfermo. Al parecer el desamor que tuvo con Sakura lo dejó completamente destrozado, sin ganas de vivir. Recuerdo un día que fui a llevarle la comida, él estaba recostado mirando por la ventana, me senté a su lado y le puse la comida en sus piernas para que comiera, pero lo que hizo me dejó atontada: la tiró y luego me dijo que no quería comer. Estuvo así durante un par de días, hasta que comenzó a comer. Cuando ya estaba recuperado, comenzó a vivir en casa de Gaara. Todos los días entrenaba con él y nunca conseguí derrotarlo, incluso utilizó una técnica erótica de esas que tiene. (Se ríe) Recuerdo que le di un buen golpe por eso, sin embargo, cada vez que terminábamos, se alejaba con un semblante triste, solitario, no quería compañía, ni siquiera de Gaara. Una vez intenté estar con él, y me respondió con esos ojos que tiene ahora, rojos como la sangre, completamente encolerizado. Deje de insistir.

**Hinata:** Comprendo como debe de sentirse. Le traicionaron y no quería estar con nadie.

**Neji:** Si a mi me pasara lo mismo, estaría igual, desearía estar solo el resto de mis días.

**Ayame:** Un año después, comenzó a tenerme confianza, pero como ahora, lo justo y necesario. En todas las misiones que se le encomendaban no quería estar en grupo, y menos con kunoichis. A mí alguna vez me permitía acompañarle, incluso una vez estuvo a punto de luchar con Gaara y Temari a la vez por no estar de acuerdo con el grupo, solo por llevar una kunoichi médico. Durante una misión, él resultó herido y yo tuve que curarle, cuando ví por primera vez aquel sello, me asusté ya que nunca ví uno. Eso le desanimó, pero yo hice algo que considero algo atrevido pero que le ayudó bastante: le abracé y le dije que no me importaba nada lo que tuviera en su interior. A partir de ahí comenzó a tolerar más a las kunoichis cuando Gaara contó que Naruto era otro jinchuuruki y que por lo tanto que nadie le mirara con malos ojos. Y fue conseguido, nadie le miraba con malos ojos, al contrario, muchos estudiantes de la academia querían verle a todas horas.

**Tsunade:** Se hizo bastante popular por lo que veo.

**Ayame:** Tanto que tiene un club de admiradoras.

**Hinata (celosa):** De cuantas estamos hablando?

**Ayame:** Creo que son unas 20 kunoichis, de entre 17 y 19 años. Hubo una con la que se encariñó bastante, una tal Lina, con la trabajó en varias misiones, pero en una pasó algo que casi hace que se vuelva loco. La mataron.

**Neji:** Quien?

**Ayame:** Akatsuki.

**El resto:** Qué!

**Ayame:** Naruto se encolerizó tanto, que sacó sin saberlo hasta 6 colas, lo destruía todo, incluso después de haberlo matado, seguía destruyendo hasta que llegó a la aldea. Si no fuera por Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, estaría destruida. Desde entonces, se centró en desarrollar nuevas técnicas, por no hablar que hizo el pacto ese con Kyuubi para estar fusionados en un único cuerpo, además de que le invocaría cuando lo necesitase, siempre y cuando el adversario pudiera ser eliminado. Si Naruto invocaba a Kyuubi y no quería que su adversario muriera, éste simplemente se iba, dejando a Naruto.

**Tsunade:** Entonces el combate que tuvo con Sasuke, quería matarlo realmente.

**Hanabi:** Aunque no entiendo mucho del tema, por qué Naruto odia tanto a Sasuke?

**Hinata:** Sakura le rechazó por él.

**Tsunade:** No exactamente. Ella lo amaba, pero quería que él se le declarara, pero un día cometió una estupidez y lo perdió para siempre.

**Ayame:** Por ese motivo se vuelve tan violento, no quiere que nadie se le acerque. En cuanto algo que le recuerda algo de dolor se le aparece, quiere deshacerse de él, no importa como. De ahí que quisiera matar a ese tal Sasuke. Encima, para rematar la faena, en una misión me hirieron gravemente, y al llegar a la Arena, en cuanto se enteró, fue a buscar al tipo que me hirió, lo encontró y lo despedazó completamente. Cuando volvió tenía sangre por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos rojos y una mirada asesina, como si de un psicópata se tratara. Después llegó el examen de Jounin y sacó un rango S en la prueba, siendo un Gennin. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, y fue ahí cuando todos los de la Arena le reconocen como un gran ninja, de hecho algunos dicen que si Gaara dejara de ser el Kazekage, que le nombrarían a él.

**Neji:** No me sorprende, siempre quiso ser el Hokage.

**Tsunade:** Pero?

**Ayame:** Pero el siempre dijo que no sería el Kazekage a no ser que cumpliera su venganza y tuviera un motivo por el cual proteger. Y si no me equivoco, me parece que ahora ese motivo eres tú Hinata.

**Hinata:** Yo?

**Ayame:** Sí, y parece ser que te debe de querer mucho.

**Neji:** Ella fue una de las pocas personas que siempre le trató bien.

**Ayame:** Ya comprendo. Por eso te tiene ese cariño. Por eso te cuida de esa forma.

**Tsunade:** Si todo lo que nos has contado es cierto, entonces puedo entender por qué se enfureció de esa forma.

**Neji:** Pero si ha matado a todo el clan.

**Tsunade:** Te equivocas, solo mató a 5. Cuatro los mató por intentar matarle, y a Hiashi por hacerle lo que le hizo a Hinata, y por intentar matarlo. El resto parece ser que han sido heridos de gravedad, pero sobreviviran. Además, por lo que me dijo Kakashi, el Bouke quiere sublevarse al Souke al enterarse que Naruto puede romper los sellos y liberarlos de esa carga histórica que muchos consideran de absurda.

**Hinata:** Pero eso no explica esas convulsiones que tiene.

**Ayame:** Eso lo explica todo, cada vez que alguien querido para Naruto es herido, si se ve impotente, le ocurre; ya le pasó una vez cuando Temari cayó enferma. No pudo hacer nada y eso casi le destroza, ya que la considera casi como su hermana. Desde entonces decidió llevar ese estilo negro de cuero, y cubrirse la cara, por si así conseguía evadir su mala suerte.

**Hinata (más enamorada de Naruto):** Naruto-kun, ojalá pudiera ayudarte a mitigar ese dolor.

**Ayame (celosa):** Hinata, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

**Hinata:** Claro. (Se van afuera)

**Hanabi:** Por qué esto me dará mala espina?

**Neji:** A mí tambien.

**Tsunade:** Espero que no hagan ninguna tontería.

Afuera de la cabaña…

**Ayame:** Hinata, tu quieres de verdad a Naruto?

**Hinata:** Si, y sé seguro que tu tambien.

**Ayame:** Te dire una cosa, Naruto será mío, no podrás superarme.

**Hinata:** Eso lo veremos. Puede que no tenga tanto pecho como tú, pero seguro que te gano en otras cosas, no todo es el físico.

**Ayame:** Puede que sí o puede que no. Eso lo decidirá Naruto, y cuando le tenga, no vengas llorando.

**Hinata:** Lo mismo te digo. Pero por ahora dejemos las peleas de celos, que si Naruto no se recupera, no habrá motivo por el que pelear.

**Ayame:** En eso te doy la razón, las dos le queremos demasiado como para permitir que le pase algo.

Y sigo escribiendo tela. Se ha desvelado parte de la historia de Naruto. Pero será eso todo? Habrán más secretos en la vida de Naruto? Si quieren saberlo, NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto -- No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

La problemática relación de Naruto (23 capítulos, en proceso)

Love Hina -- Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, suspendido)

¿Cuestión de honor? (10 capítulos, suspendido momentáneamente)

Si ya los habéis leído, no pasa nada, pero sino los habéis leído, no perdéis nada en leer otras obras mías.


	6. Los sentimientos de Sakura

**Capítulo 6: Los sentimientos de Sakura.**

Toma ya, 5 capítulos y tengo 74 reviews, es que no me lo creo. Perdonen que tenga que llorar de alegría, pero es que no me esperaba este éxito. A continuación otro flash back. Espero que les guste.

Después de la charla que Ayame y Hinata tuvieron, volvieron dentro de la cabaña, todos estaban ahí, hablando entre ellos, y de cómo iba a ser todo a partir de ese dia. Sin más, Naruto comenzó a decir cosas en sueños.

**Naruto (dormido):** No… no te vayas… no me dejeis aquí solo… Por favor… Ayame… Hinata…

Esto dejó noqueadas a las dos aludidas, pero Tsunade se acercó y lo estabilizó bastante, pero dijo una última cosa antes de volver a su estado normal.

**Naruto (aun dormido):** Sakura… por qué?

Esto resonó en el corazón de Tsunade como una bomba, ella sabía por qué había pasado todo esto y eso la estaba machacando. Estuvo así (empanada) durante un buen rato, hasta que Hanabi le preguntó.

**Hanabi:** Tsunade, qué ocurrió con Naruto para que se volviera así?

**Tsunade:** Te lo contaré. Naruto, desde que tiene uso de razón, siempre estuvo enamorado de Haruno Sakura, compañera suya de equipo. Al principio ella le ignoraba y siempre estaba pendiente de Sasuke. Un día, cuando Gaara se convirtió en Sukaku, ella estuvo a punto de morir y Naruto la salvó. Desde ese momento se empezaron a llevar bien. Hasta que un día Sasuke se fue de Konoha y ella no pudo hacer nada. Naruto se dio cuenta de que para ella no sería más que un amigo. Tres años después, cuando trajo a Sasuke de vuelta, los dos estaban llenos de heridas, pero aun así seguía enamorado de Sakura. Pero ella le rechazó, todo por estar tan ciega y antepuso su orgullo antes de reconocer sus sentimientos.

**Hinata:** Cómo?

**Tsunade:** Sí Hinata. Ella se enamoró de él mientras no estaba, y cuando pudo decírselo, le golpeó y le trató mal, por eso ese mismo día quiso irse, con un intento de asesinato de por medio.

**Ayame(furiosa):** QUE HABÍAN INTENTADO MATARLO?

**Neji:** Ayame, controlate.

**Tsunade:** Sí, intentaron matarle los de la Aldea, no supe quienes fueron, pero sí sé y me consta que Naruto ha vivido siempre solo, y todos los demás metiéndose con él solo por tener al Kyuubi dentro. Solo lamento no haber estado aquí para acompañarle.

**Hinata:** Y yo también. Siempre le he visto y siempre estaba triste, todos se metían con él, nadie hablaba con él, solo Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, además de Iruka-sensei. Pero solo eso.

**Ayame:** Y como es que tu lo quieres y no hablaste con él?

**Hanabi:** Por mi padre, él siempre le prohibía hablar con ese "demonio", como solía llamarle.

**Neji:** Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle?

**Tsunade:** No lo creo, quizá Hinata pueda hacer algo, o incluso Ayame, pero no es seguro.

**Hinata y Ayame:** Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

**Zorro:** Perdonen, pero necesito que salgan, tengo que cuidar tanto de Naruto como de Hinata.

**Tsunade:** Perdone. Neji, Hanabi, ustedes se vienen conmigo y con Ayame. Los meteré en el piso.

**Ayame:** Como sardinas en lata.

**Tsunade:** Pues duermes en el tejado.

Todos se fueron discutiendo, menos Neji, serio hasta el fin, dejando a Hinata y a Naruto solos con el Zorro. Al día siguiente, Naruto se despertó y vió a Hinata algo destapada, enseñando su bien formado busto (o debería decir pechonalidad?), se sonrojó bastante y la tapó. Salió afuera y lo primero que vió fue a Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** Hola Naruto. No sabía que te habías refugiado en la Arena.

**Naruto:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kakashi-sensei.

**Kakashi:** Me gustaría enfrentarme a ti, me han comentado que te has hecho muy fuerte.

**Naruto:** Lo siento, mis batallas ya las he librado. (Se da la vuelta)

**Kakashi:** Naruto, el consejo de Konoha quiere acusarte de intento de asesinato múltiple.

**Naruto:** Lo que el consejo quiere es matarme, como no lo consiguieron hace 3 años, ahora buscan lo que sea para condenarme. Lo siento pero no pienso dejar que me maten.

**Kakashi:** No te das cuenta de que te has metido en un lío muy gordo?

**Desconocido:** Lo mismo pensamos nosotros.

Dos personas aparecieron, iban de negro con nubes rojas. Tanto Kakashi como Naruto se dieron cuenta de quienes eran.

**Kakashi:** Akatsuki.

**Naruto:** Qué queréis Itachi y Kisame?

**Kisame:** Venimos a ofrecerte que te unas a nosotros.

**Itachi:** Así podrás vivir como quieras.

**Naruto:** Es interesante, pero yo no mato a jinchurukis por placer como vosotros.

**Kisame:** No, solo matarás a quienes te digamos.

**Naruto:** Y si me niego?

**Itachi:** Seguiremos con el plan previsto. Quitarte a Kyuubi.

**Kakashi:** Naruto, tienes que proteger a Hinata.

**Naruto:** Kakashi, tu ve a por Kisame, yo me ocuparé de Itachi.

La pelea comenzó sin previo aviso, Itachi y Kakashi activaron sus Sharigan correspondientes, Kisame sacó su espada y Naruto comenzaba a liberar chakra. La pelea era tan encarnizada, que duró muy poco. Kakashi había sido derrotado, Kisame igual, solo quedaban Naruto e Itachi.

**Itachi:** Jamás pensé que te hicieras tan fuerte. Mangekyou Sharingan.

**Hinata (saliendo de la cabaña y medio dormida):** Qué pasa aquí afuera?

**Naruto:** HINATA, ESCONDETE RÁPIDO!

Pero Itachi ya la había cogido, y amenazaba con matarla si Naruto no se rendía. Ante esta imagen, Naruto perdió la cordura y comenzó a liberar su poder, tomando el control Kyuubi. Cuando terminó de controlar a Naruto, comenzó a hablar.

**Kyuubi:** Suelta a la chica. O te las verás conmigo.

Y sigo escribiendo tela. Qué pasará aquí? Se salvará Hinata? Vendrán refuerzos? Si quieren saberlo, NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto -- No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

La problemática relación de Naruto (23 capítulos, en proceso)

Love Hina -- Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, suspendido)

¿Cuestión de honor? (10 capítulos, suspendido momentáneamente)


	7. No te dejaré escapar

**Capítulo 7: No pienso dejarte escapar.**

Perdonen el retraso, pero es que estoy en época de exámenes en la universidad y claro está que no podré actualizar tan seguido como antes. Joder, 6 capítulos y ya van 83 reviews. A ver si con este se llegan a los 100.

Naruto estaba tan enfurecido con lo que había hecho Itachi con Hinata que Kyuubi tomó el mando en su conciencia. Estaba completamente encolerizado, cuando sintió que alguien (o varias personas) llegaban al lugar, entre ellas Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Itachi!

**Tsunade:** Naruto! Estas bien?

**Naruto (Kyuubi):** Dejaos de tonterías, tiene a Hinata.

**Ayame:** Naruto-kun! Vamos a ayudarte.

La batalla comenzó, Naruto se abalanzó sobre Itachi, logrando que éste soltara a Hinata para golpearle, lo que no sabía es que Sasuke también le había atacado, con lo cual tuvo que escapar del ataque de fuego que le había hecho.

**Sasuke:** No pensé que tuviera que luchar contra él junto a ti.

**Naruto:** Bueno, cuantos más seamos mejor. Además, no será tan fácil vencerle.

**Itachi:** Qué pasa hermanito? No tienes suficiente poder como para vencerme necesitas que te ayuden?

**Naruto:** Callate! Sasuke puede contigo de sobra. Solo que cuanto antes termine con su venganza, antes podrá vivir en paz.

**Hinata (uniéndose):** Yo también quiero pele… ugh (comenzó a echar sangre por la boca)

**Naruto:** HINATA! (la coge) Hinata, no te esfuerces, aún no estás recuperada del todo.

**Hinata:** Perdona por ser una molestia para ti.

**Naruto:** Tú nunca fuiste una molestia. Es más, en cuanto todo esto termine, quiero hablar contigo. (se levanta y mira a Tsunade) Tsunade, podrías cuidar de ella mientras me ocupo de un asunto?

**Tsunade:** Por supuesto, hijo.

Dejó a Hinata y se unió a Sasuke, que apenas podía contra su hermano. En cuanto llegó, los dos se miraron y se abalanzaron sobre Itachi. Primero Naruto usó el Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu, mientras el original preparaba un Odorou Rasengan y Sasuke preparaba el Raikiri. Itachi estaba deshaciéndose de las copias muy rápido, cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto iba a darle con el Rasengan, lo esquivó pero no pudo prever el ataque de Sasuke, que lo atravesó. Cayó en medio de un charco de sangre, y mientras se le iba la vida, pudo decir unas últimas palabras.

**Itachi:** Eres un fraude Sasuke, no has podido conmigo solo, has necesitado ayuda.

**Sasuke (acercándose):** Puede ser, pero al menos he vengado al clan.

**Itachi:** Eres una deshonra.

**Naruto:** Aquí la única deshonra que hay eres tú.

**Itachi:** Maldito Naruto … cof cof… los demás Akatsukis irán a por ti. Ugh (murió)

Han pasado 24 horas desde que Itachi murió. Ahora Sasuke vivía tranquilo, y Kakashi ya había resuelto todo lo necesario de los documentos que Naruto le había entregado. Éste se disponía a irse junto a Ayame al día siguiente, pero había algo que tenía que hacer antes. Se dirigió al lugar en el que había quedado con Hinata, en lo alto de una montaña (ya saben cual es no?)

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun, ho-hola.

**Naruto:** Te he hecho esperar mucho?

**Hinata:** No, acabo de llegar. Bueno, qué querías decirme?

**Naruto:** Bueno, pues que mañana me marcho.

**Hinata:** QUÉ? Y eso por qué?

**Naruto:** Debo volver a Suganaruke.

**Hinata:** Pero… pero…

**Naruto (abrazando a Hinata):** Lo he pasado bien estando junto a ti, serás lo único que echaré de menos.

**Hinata (sorprendida):** Pero y Tsunade? Ahora que consigues una familia, la vas a dejar?

**Naruto:** Tsunade viene conmigo allí. No se queda.

**Hinata:** Entonces… "_vamos Hinata, ten valentía_" yo voy contigo.

**Naruto:** Nani?

**Hinata:** Naruto, yo te amo. No puedo estar sin ti. Ahora que te tengo aquí, no pienso dejarte escapar como hice hace 3 años.

**Naruto:** Hi-Hinata… hmp… arigatou. Quisieras venir conmigo?

**Hanabi (saliendo de detrás de unos matorrales):** HAI!

**Hinata:** HANABI! Qué te he dicho sobre espiarme?

**Neji:** El nuevo consejo Hyuuga ha sido liberado del sello, ya que Naruto me ha transmitido el conocimiento de romper el sello Hyuuga. Quieren que Hanabi y tú vayais con Naruto.

**Hinata:** Neji-nisan, arigatou.

**Naruto:** Si tu eres el nuevo líder, puedo estar tranquilo. Ah y por cierto. (se acerca a Neji) No dejes escapar a Tenten, que está loquita por ti. (Esto hace enrojecer al nuevo líder Hyuuga)

**Neji:** No te preocupes, voy a verla ahora. Entonces que dices? Aceptas el llevartelas?

**Naruto:** Eso no se pregunta dattebayo!

Ahí estaba, el dattebayo que a Hinata le encantaba oir de Naruto. Cuando tenían que irse, iban Naruto, Hinata (más contenta que nadie), Hanabi (igual que Hinata), Tsunade (con su botella de sake) y Ayame (muy disgustada por tener que venir con Hinata).

Bueno, pues este es el penúltimo capítulo. No os preocupeis, todavía queda un capi, con su lemon correspondiente. Raro en mí que no ponga uno. Qué será, un Naruto con Ayame? Naruto con Hinata? Naruto con Ayame y Hinata? O pillará algo Hanabi? .Si quieren saberlo, NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto -- No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

La problemática relación de Naruto (23 capítulos, en proceso)

Love Hina -- Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, suspendido)

¿Cuestión de honor? (10 capítulos, suspendido momentáneamente)


	8. Final féliz

**Capítulo 8: Final feliz.**

Perdonen el enorme retraso para actualizar este fic, lo único que les puedo decir es que ahora viene algo parecido al relleno, que creo necesario para poder entender un par de cosas. He estado debatiendome sobre si hacer un Naru x Harem, pero al final me he decantado por otra cosa algo más interesante. Os dejo con el capítulo, y otra cosa, no es el último, al final os daré un regalo a todos aquellos que han seguido este fic.

Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Ayame y Tsunade estaban llegando a la Aldea de la Arena, cuando de la puerta principal se podían ver un montón de chicas (muy buenas x cierto), salir en desbandada hacia Naruto. Cuando llegaron comenzaron a asaltarle con un montón de preguntas.

**Chica 1:** Kyuuto-sama, quién es esa mujer?

**Naruto:** Es Tsunade, mi madre.

**Chica 2:** Ohhh! Menuda delantera tiene señora!

**Tsunade:** No seas impertinente! Y más respeto a tus mayores!

**Chica 3:** Y esas dos? (apuntando a Hinata y Hanabi)

**Naruto:** Pues digamos que son mi futura esposa y mi futura cuñada.

Esto dejó noqueadas a todas las chicas, hasta que comenzaron a gritar, intentando ver a Naruto que ellas no valían para eso.

**Chica 1:** Pero si ella está casi plana, como te puede gustar?

**Naruto (molesto):** Como si no tuviera pechos, a mi me gusta tal y como es. ESTA CLARO! (acabó gritandoles a todas mientras Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse)

**Ayame:** Kyuuto-sama, por favor, vayamos a ver a Kacekage-sama.

**Naruto:** Como Gaara se entere de cómo le has llamado, te comerá viva.

Fueron a ver a Gaara, el cual saludo a Tsunade, felicitó a Naruto por haber vuelto a ser como antes, y les indicó el lugar en donde vivirían. Una vez llegaron, todos se acostaron, menos Naruto, que estaba mirando el jardín (le dieron unas tierras para él solito), hasta que Ayame se puso a hablar con él.

**Ayame:** Naruto, necesito hablar contigo.

**Naruto:** No es necesario que me digas nada. Lo sé todo sobre tus sentimientos acerca de mí.

**Ayame:** Uh?

**Naruto:** Los he sabido desde el principio. No creas que no los he tenido en cuenta. Pero lo que siento por Hinata es mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo, a ti te considero más como una hermana. Lo siento Ayame.

Ayame: Naruto-kun… (se echó a los brazos de Naruto llorando, éste la abrazó y empezó a acariciarla hasta que se tranquilizó) Puede que no consiga más, demo, si siendo su hermana puedo estar siempre junto a ti, me conformaré.

A la noche, todos estaban en casa de Naruto para festejar la vuelta, incluso Gaara, Kankuro y Temari estaban allí.

**Temari:** Bueno Naruto, ya era hora de que te echaras pareja.

**Naruto:** Temari, calla ya, que tu no te libras.

**Gaara:** A que te refieres?

**Kankuro:** Vamos Naruto, kien es el novio de mi hermana eh? (Cara pervertida)

**Naruto:** Shikamaru.

**Kankuro:** NANI!

**Gaara:** Ese está muerto.

**Temari:** Gaara, por favor. Ya soy mayorcita no crees? Puedo elegir el novio que quiera.

**Kankuro:** Naruto, dime que te lo has inventado? (Naruto niega con la cabeza) Jajajajajaja, ya me imagino a mi hermana con ese vago, jajajajajaja.

**Temari:** Preparate Kankuro (Saca su abanico) TE VOY A MATAR (Cara homicida, pero es detenida por Naruto)

**Naruto:** Tranquila, cuando yo me enteré casi me pongo igual. Pero de todas formas, me alegro por ti. Por cierto, os quiero comunicar que Hinata y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de tres meses.

**El resto:** NANI!

**Tsunade:** Tan pronto hijo?

**Hinata:** Si, pensamos que cuanto antes mejor. Además, nos queremos y es lo único que nos importa.

**Naruto:** Bueno, ya que estamos, queríamos pedir un par de favores.

**Gaara:** Cual?

**Hinata:** Pues… que Tsu-Tsunade sama fuera la madrina.

**Tsunade:** Eso no se rechaza Hinata.

**Naruto:** Y el padrino que me gustaría que me entregara a Hinata en la boda fueras tú Gaara.

**Kankuro:** Gaara de padrino, ver para creer.

**Gaara:** Por supuesto Naruto.

12 meses después…

**Tsunade:** Naruto, vamos rápido al hospital.

**Naruto:** Qué pasa Tsunade-okasan?

**Tsunade:** Lo mejor de tu vida.

Ambos salen hacia el hospital, cuando llegan, los dirigen al lugar de los recién nacidos, y le indican a Naruto tres cunas, en donde habían dos hermosas niñas y un hermoso niño.

**Naruto:** Esto es lo que yo creo que es?

**Tsunade:** Si hijo, eres padre.

**Naruto:** Soy padre. (Acto seguido se desmayó)

Bueno, se acabó este fic, ya sé que prometí un lemon, pero he recibido algun que otro aviso de que no ponga lemon en todas mis historias, aunque ganas no me faltan. Y con respecto a algunas peticiones que me han sido hechas via msn personalmente, confirmo al 100... QUE HABRÁ UN SABAKU NO NARUTO 2! Aplausos por favor. Efectivamente, lo que estaba pensando se ha hecho realidad, habrá una segunda parte, en donde a Naruto y Hinata les pasará de todo, y ya no digamos a los demás. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.


	9. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
